Un tout nouveau présent
by Rebornx3
Summary: Ichigo est de retour chez lui mais ne se souvient plus de rien parce qu'une toute nouvelle vie s'offre à lui. Tout ce qu'il a connu à disparut, comment vit il cette nouvelle vie ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche qui est en réalité la suite de _« Un passé pour tout changer. »_ Je me suis dit que ça serait plus amusant qu'un épilogue en plus j'ai quand même quelques petites idées ^^ J'avoue que pour le couple je me tâte un peu.. Normalement ça devrait être un Shinji/Ichigo mais je vais peut-être changer pour un Grimm/Ichi.. Enfin on verra bien. Pour le rythme de parution je ne sais absolument pas comment cela ira, je vais essayer de faire toute les deux semaines.. Je ne saurais pas capable de faire chaque semaine entre mes études, c'est ma dernière année avant l'université, mon job étudiant qui me prend mes samedi. Enfin je vais quand même faire de mon mieux ! Merci de me lire !

_Le rating_: M, je pense y introduire un lemon ou deux.

_Paring_: Pour ce chapitre aucun, et on verra par la suite, ça dépend surtout de vos avis, je tournerai la fiction en conséquence.

_Disclamer_: Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et malheureusement pas à moi mais l'histoire est bel et bien à moi.

XoXoXoX

Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans, va commencer sa dernière année de lycée. Ichigo n'a jamais été comme les autres enfants de son âge. Il a perdu très jeune sa mère suite à un accident au bord la rivière, elle à été « mangée » par un monstre, enfin d'après Ichigo mais ça jamais personne n'a voulu le croire.

En outre sa capacité à voir les « monstres », il est capable de voir et de converser avec les fantômes, il aime les aider pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. Il a aussi une autre particularité qui ne lui a pas toujours fait que des amis, il a les cheveux orange. Personne ne sait d'où lui vient cette couleur, sans doute d'un lointain parent mort il y a des siècles si ce n'est plus mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Sa famille est composé de son père, complètement fou qui aime le réveiller de manière assez musclé mais Ichigo ayant pris des cours de karaté étant plus jeune, arrivait à la mettre KO avant de recevoir un pied odorant dans la figure. Question réveil, on faisait mieux.

Kurosaki avait aussi deux jeunes soeurs censée être jumelles mais pourtant tellement différentes. En premier lieu il y avait Karin, c'était une jeune fille assez calme voir même plutôt froide, physiquement elle ressemblait à son père, cheveux et yeux noirs tandis que sa soeur, Yuzu ressemblait à leur défunte mère, de même que son caractère. C'était quelqu'un de très calme, très posée, c'est aussi elle qui s'occupait de la maison et de la cuisine, un vrai cordon bleu pour son âge.

Il y avait une dernière personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant un membre de sa famille : Kisuke Urahara, c'était en réalité son parrain. Il travaillait dans un magasin, son propre magasin vendant d'étranges objets qui ne serviraient sans doute jamais. Plus petit il se demandait souvent à quoi cela servait et à qui cela pourrait servir, ce à quoi son parrain s'amusait toujours à répondre : ''Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand'' Il l'était maintenant, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris et il douta fort comprendre un jour son parrain complètement fou. Un génie certes, mais un génie fou.

Aujourd'hui Ichigo recommençait le lycée une dernière fois, après il irait à l'université où il étudierait le droit, son but étant de devenir avocat afin de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Ses amis aimaient d'ailleurs lui rappeler qu'il avait le complexe du héro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les personnes autour de lui. Que ça soit aider une grand mère à porter ses courses, un grand père à traverser, un enfant à retrouver son chemin et même les fantômes. C'était comme ''instinctif'' chez lui et il ne pouvait aller contre son instinct.

Le voilà donc sur le chemin le menant à son enfer personnel, un endroit remplis de jeunes adolescentes lui courant toujours après, les plus jeunes voulant qu'il entre dans tel ou tel club. Vraiment c'était lourd à la fin.

Sur le chemin il croisa ses amis, Keigo, un ami assez dérangé qui le saluait de la même façon que son père, Mizuiro, le tombeur de ses dames et de ces hommes si on en croyait la dernière rumeur, Tatsuki, son amie d'enfance, Orihime, une fille assez sympa mais légèrement cruche sur les bords, Ichida, le premier de la classe, il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affinités avec lui mais bon et enfin Chad, un grand mexicain costaud, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se protéger mutuellement pour ne pas donner des coups pour eux.

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent en classe. Par chance, ils étaient tous dans la même classe et ils s'installèrent bien vite à leur place respective leur professeur arrivant.

Ichigo qui était près de la fenêtre commença à rêvasser quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit violemment. C'était apparemment un nouvel élève et il allait sans doute avoir le même problème qu'Ichigo si on se fiait à sa couleur de cheveux.

En effet, celle-ci était bleue, et elle semblait être naturelle puisque ses sourcils étaient eux aussi bleus, à moins qu'il s'amusa à les teindre aussi ce qui serait avouons-le vraiment très étrange. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi d'un bleu électrique hypnotique. Il avait l'air assez fort et quand il croisa le regard d'Ichigo, un sourire de psychopathe pris place sur ses lèvres.

Le professeur embarrassé demanda à cet étrange personnage de se présenter ce que celui-ci fit bon gré mal gré.

_-J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ravis d'vous rencontrer. _

Et sur cette simple mais claire présentation il partit s'asseoir juste derrière Ichigo. Cette année promettait d'être enrichissante.

**A Suivre. **

Voilà pour le prologue, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si ça vous à plu mais bon ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai changé certain faits, comme l'âge d'Ichigo, le lien qu'il a avec Urahara etc.. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, j'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe mais voilà. Et c'est tout je crois xD Je sais que c'est court et je vais essayer de faire plus long pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup ! Rebornx3 ! Reviews ? o/


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou me revoilà. J'ai décidé que pour les publications ça serait toutes les deux semaines, mais si par exemple j'ai le temps ou autre je peux essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine et ça serait soit le samedi soir ou le dimanche soir. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou si le chapitre n'est pas très bon. Ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis malade mais bon, je voulais quand même vous mettre ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews (les réponses aux anonymes sont en fin de chapitre.), pour les mises en alertes et en favoris. Ah oui et j'ai décidé de garder mon couple Shinji/Ichigo ^^ après tout c'est eux donc voilà ;D

Bonne lecture, Rebornx3

OoOoOoOoO

La journée d'Ichigo avait été on ne peut plus éprouvante. Le nouveau, Jaggerjack, n'avait cessé de l'observer tout du long de la journée et comme si ce n'était pas une journée assez difficile il avait fallu que cette cruche ô combien sympathique d'Orihime Inoue vienne lui déclarer son amour. Il était cependant hors de question qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle et c'est tout en délicatesse qu'il avait refusé son amour. Le tout bien entendu devant la quasi totalité de leur classe au grand désespoir de notre rouquin. Il avait donc du éviter ses soit disant amis et soupirants de la gourde le reste de la journée puisqu'il l'avait fait pleurer.

Après cette fâcheuse affaire, il avait eu le cours de sport qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça. Oh, pas parce qu'il était nul ou autre non, c'est juste qu'il devait subir les regards lubriques, si si je vous assure c'étaient vraiment des regards lubriques, de ses condisciples et du nouvel arrivant.

Le voilà maintenant au bord de la rivière, non pour rentrer chez lui mais bien pour se rendre chez son timbré de parrain. Mais une fois de plus le bleuté le suivait, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès et c'est pas son sourire de psychopathe qui aidait Ichigo à se sentir mieux.

_-Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? _

Ça c'est fait, pensa le roux. Il lui avait demandé parce que avec le soleil qui se couchait ça faisait presque limite ambiance de film d'horreur. Flippant sur les bords, et ce n'était pas parce que Ichigo avait l'habitude de voir des fantômes que ce genre de choses ne l'effrayait pas un tout petit peu, mais vraiment un peu hein !

Un sourire de psychopathe prit évidemment place sur les lèvres du bleuté lorsqu'il répondit au plus jeune.

_-Qui te dit que je te suis? Je vais tout simplement dans cette direction. _

_-Si tu le dis. _

Leur conversation s'était résumé à ces quelques mots échangés. Kurosaki fut bien vite arrivé au magasin de son parrain et il put constater non sans surprise que c'était apparemment la destination de son camarade de classe.

Il avait à peine mis un pied dans le magasin qu'il du éviter une tasse de thé fumante qui arrivait droit en direction de sa tête et qui alla brutalement d'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

_-Charmante façon d'accueillir ton filleul génie raté ! _

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de couper net la guerre qui était sur le point d'éclater dans le pauvre magasin de l'homme au bob et à l'éventail. Ichigo s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé où il avait eu cet éventail.. son parrain avait l'air d'y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, étrange mais bon si il devait faire une liste de ce qui était étrange chez cet homme il n'aurait jamais fini.

Pour en revenir au début de guerre qui se préparait c'est tout simple, il y avait un groupe dans le magasin de Urahara, comme quoi il pouvait avoir des clients. C'était un drôle de groupe, une fille avec des cheveux verts, une autre avec un uniforme de collégienne, elles faisaient du cosplay? Une autre avec un survêtement de sport rouge (vraiment aucun goût), un autre type avec une coiffure en forme d'étoile de mer (?), un soldat ou alors s'en était vraiment pas loin, un ours au cheveux rose, après ça pas question que quelqu'un se moque de sa couleur de cheveux ! Il restait deux garçons, l'un avec de long cheveux blonds ondulés et il portait un costume et... une poupée dans sa poche et enfin la dernière personne du groupe avait un sourire assez, comment qualifier ce sourire.. spécial, un sourire spécial et une coupe au carré.

A la vue d'Ichigo tous s'étaient figé même la fille qui menaçait l'un des membres du groupe avec une tong. Vraiment charmant cette fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin à ne pas en douter.

Le calme apparent qui avait pris possession de la pièce fut vite brisé lorsque la fille en cosplay avait interpelé Grimmjow.

_-Ah, Grimmjow tu en as mis du temps! _

_-C'est bon, 'spèce de perverse on est pas mariés que j'sache ! _

_-Aaah parce que tu aimerais bien. Avoue ! _

_-Même pas en rêve ! _

_-Vous le dites si on vous gène. _

Cette fois c'est l'homme soldat-commando qui avait pris la parole.

_-Allons, allons les enfant pas de bagarre ici, pas devant mon cher filleul. D'ailleurs mon cher Ichigo je te présente Mashiro _(cosplayeuse numéro 1- la fille aux cheveux verts) _Lisa _(La cosplayeuse numéro 2 celle à l'uniforme de collégienne et apparemment perverse, à s'en méfier) _Hiyori_ ( survet' girl, espèce non identifié violent et à une prédilection pour l'attaque de tong- à éviter obligatoirement) _Love _(Drôle de nom et homme de l'océan) _Kensei _(le soldat) _Hachigen ou Hachi pour les intimes _(Le gros nounours d'apparence inoffensif mais ne jamais se fier aux apparences.) _Rose _(danger imminent à n'approcher qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, sa poupée ne lui disait rien qui vaille.) _et enfin Shinji _(le type au sourire spécial. Ouais plutôt pas mal à regarder.) _Et je vois que tu connais déjà Grimmjow-kun. _

_-Ouais c'est un camarade de classe, sinon pourquoi tu m'as demandé de passer expressément aujourd'hui ? _

Ichigo avait froncé un peu plus les sourcils qu'à l'ordinaire. Son parrain avait toujours une idée (tordue) derrière la tête à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

_-Allons, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison pour vouloir te voir? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai eu l'occasion de te voir. Tu me manquais voilà tout. _

Mouais.. Question excuse bidon on faisait quand même mieux.

_-Maintenant que c'est fait, j'y vais ! J'ai faim, Yuzu à du cuisiner et j'ai pas envie d'avoir mon espèce de père dégénéré sur le dos ! Ciao ! _

Sur un signe de main il quitta le magasin de son parrain pour rentrer définitivement chez lui. Il avait un drôle de pré-sentiment, comme si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait voir ces personnages plus bizarre les uns que les autres.

Comme il l'avait prévu en rentrant chez lui, il du bloquer une attaque de son père qu'il mit KO en un rien de temps. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine où un bon petit plat chaud l'attendait qu'il dévorât sans plus de cérémonie. Il remercia ensuite sa petite soeur pour enfin aller prendre sa douche et se détendre dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps au magasin de Kisuke Urahara, le groupe de 8 personnes ainsi que deux autres personnes toutes vêtues de noir étaient en pleine discussion.

_-Wouah ça fait vraiment bizarre de le revoir comme ça après toutes ces années. _

_-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. _

_-C'est de Ichigo dont on parle en même temps, c'est normal. _

_-Oui j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il est devenu, il ne peut ne pas avoir changé depuis près de un siècle, c'est tout bonnement impossible. _

_-Byakuya, la voix de la sagesse. _

_-Gin, ça suffit.. pas besoin d'en rajouter veux-tu ? _

_-Évidemment, j'imagine que Grimmjow nous tiendra au courant de ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. _

_-Tss comme si j'avais le choix. _

**A Suivre..**

Tadaaam ! Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose mais bon, je ne suis qu'au début. Enfin, voilà pour cette fois. Donc je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous Rebornx3. Reviews ? :D 

Ps: désolée si il y a des choses bizarres ou autre mais étant donné mon état j'ai vraiment mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me concentrer. Rebornx3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**Hikari: **Coucou ! Oui ça fait longtemps ! Comme tu vois je garde mon couple Ichi-Shinji donc tu peux continuer de lire :D Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Access: **Yop' c'est sur que ça fait looogtemps. Ouf, contente de voir que tu as apprécié mon prologue. J'ai trouvé un rythme que je pourrais tenir, un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Courage à toi aussi ! Bis et à la revoyure =3

**Yumi-chan/Zephyra: **Merci pour vos reviews. Bis.

**Trinity07: **Aaaah ! ça faisait longtemps ! Je sais que le prologue à pas grand chose à voir avec _« Un passé pour tout changer »_ mais c'est n'est qu'un prologue XD J'espère que le rapport commence à se faire avec ce chapitre-ci. Mon Urahara savant fou plait apparemment x) Tout le monde aime mon Urahara (ou pas xD) Merci pour la review (d'ailleurs tu es ma première review #pleure de joie# merci!) En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bisous Rebornx3


	3. Chapter 3

Salut la compagnie ! Je sais je suis en retard (on m'a déjà fait la remarque :p) mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps pour me consacrer à ma fiction. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas traduit le chapitre de la fiction que je suis en train de traduire.. (pas sûre que ça soit bien français tout ça ^^'') Merci pour vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Sur ce bonne lecture.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Depuis qu'Ichigo avait rencontré le groupe de cosplayeurs, nouvellement nommé, il avait l'impression de les voir partout. En cours (cela allait de soi puisque Grimmjow était dans sa classe.), au magasin lorsqu'il allait faire les courses pour sa petite sœur Yuzu, quand il allait acheter ou essayer de nouveaux habits (quand c'était le cas, il avait l'impression d'être observé par un voyeur.), chez son parrain, à croire qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il espérait cependant se faire des idées n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de côtoyer des fous plus que nécessaire.

De plus, il avait l'étrange sentiment de voir de plus en plus de fantôme, un peu comme si ils les attiraient. Et c'était aussi valable pour les monstres.

Ah, et comme si le jeune Kurosaki n'avait pas assez de problème, il fallait ajouter à la liste qu'il commençait à entendre des voix, trois fois rien, juste des chuchotements, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler à travers une vitre à double voire, triple épaisseur. Il se faisait aussi harceler par un fantôme, qui n'était vraiment pas très agréable à regarder.. mais il avait réussi à l'envoyer vers le paradis, si il y en avait un, deux jours auparavant. Pour couronner le tout, depuis qu'il avait rencontré ces étranges personnes chez Urahara, le roi des fous, il avait ce sentiment de nostalgie qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, comme si il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, justement le genre de choses qu'on se répète pour ne pas oublier et finalement, malgré tout nos efforts, on finit par l'oublier.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo s'était levé d'une humeur maussade, en effet il pleuvait et il détestait la pluie, elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs si ce n'était ses pires souvenirs et ça le rendait toujours triste. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours mais il s'était tout de même obligé à y aller parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille, enfin surtout ses sœurs.

Comme il s'y attendait, les cours ne passèrent pas du tout, il avait l'impression d'être resté assis pendant des heures et des heures alors que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il s'était installé en classe.

La fin de la journée fut meilleure, la pluie avait cessé et les nuages épais laissaient filtrer quelques timides rayons de soleil, et il avait terminé par histoire, une des matières qu'il préférait.

Pour rentrer chez lui, le roux emprunta le chemin habituel qu'il fit seul. Il devait passer par le bord de la rivière puis ensuite marcher une dizaine de minutes afin de rentrer chez lui.

Cependant, le chemin qui aurait du être tranquille ne le fut pas. En effet, alors qu'il était au bord de la rivière il vit deux personnes se battre contre plusieurs monstres. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus gros que ceux qu'il voyait et ils semblaient particulièrement fort.

Alors que la jeune fille allait recevoir un coup violent, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de hurler de faire attention, ce qui eu pour effet deux conséquences. La première fut que la jeune fille eu le temps d'esquiver et que son compagnon (un type à la drôle de coiffure en forme d'ananas et aux cheveux rouges) pu s'en débarrasser. La deuxième et moins réjouissante, fut que son cri détourna l'attention des autres monstres présents des deux jeunes gens vers lui. _« Mauvais. » _fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il put avoir alors que ces monstres, si semblable à celui qui avait tué sa mère, se rapprochaient dangereusement et rapidement vers lui. Ichigo était incapable de bouger.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire tuer, son seul reflex fut de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la mort. Chose qui ne vint pas, puisque quand il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il vit le surpris. Deux hommes venaient de rejoindre la fille et le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Tout deux portaient en plus de leur tenue noire, un manteau blanc. Le premier avait un visage froid qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Le deuxième avait les cheveux argents et un sourire qu'on aurait facilement pu qualifier de sournois.

La jeune fille se précipita vers le premier homme.

_-Nii-sama, je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivé à temps. _

Alors comme ça la fille était la sœur du type froid. Alors qu'Ichigo pensait que ce dernier allait prendre la parole, ce fut l'autre qui répondit à la jeune fille.

_-Voyons, Rukia, nous n'allions tout de même pas laisser Ichi se faire dévorer par ce hollow. _

Ichigo sursauta, comment diable ce type connaissait son nom ? Il aurait bien voulu lui poser la question mais celle-ci restait bloquée dans sa gorge.

_-Gin, ça suffit. Rukia, Renji, nous avons terminé notre mission, nous rentrons. _

Ils n'allaient quand même pas partir et laisser Ichigo comme ça, alors qu'il avait plein de questions à leur poser.

Le noble, c'est à ça que lui faisait penser l'homme brun, se tourna vers Ichigo qu'il remercia pour avoir sauvé la vie de sa sœur, ce à quoi Kurosaki acquiesça pour signifier qu'il acceptait ces remerciements, pour ensuite s'éclipser.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Ichigo reprit enfin ses esprits et rentra chez lui. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur son père en rentrant, il n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir.

Une fois qu'il fut rentré, il mangea, prit une douche rapide et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ce soir là, Ichigo fut incapable de trouver le sommeil et juste au moment où il allait enfin s'endormir, il vit une sorte de vieillard avec des vêtements en lambeau devant lui.

Il se retenu de hurler pesant à sa famille qui dormait à côté.

_-Ça faisait longtemps, Ichigo. _

Comment ça longtemps ? Ichigo ne connaissait pas ce vieux.. Il devait rêver.

_-Euh.. Qui est vous ?_

_-Enfin, Ichigo. Tu m'as oublié à ce que je vois. Je suis toi, enfin plus exactement, une partie de toi. _

Oui, c'était ça.. Ichigo était soit fou (en même temps vu la famille qu'il avait ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu fou. Mais ça serait triste d'avoir tenu 17 ans pour rien.), soit le vieux était fou, c'était surement un fantôme qui était déjà enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant de mourir et en voyant Ichigo, il s'était dit : « voilà, une partie de moi, je vais enfin pouvoir être entier ! » ou bien dernière option et il espérait sincèrement que c'était celle là: Il rêvait !

Oui, c'était obligatoirement ça ! La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours faisait surface dans ses rêves par ces bizarries.

_-Et je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ?_

_-Bien sur, mon nom est …_

Ichigo regarda l'inconnu les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas pu entendre son nom.

_A Suivre.. _

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas une petite review à la fin s'il vous plait ^^. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais voilà.

A la prochaine Rebornx3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

_**Mina:**_Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Trinity07: **_Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas oublié la poupée (je suis sure que j'arriverais à mettre les cours de danses quelque part !) Je suis aussi contente de voir que ça t'as plu. Pour Bya et Gin, tu verras bien, je garde un peu de suspens sinon c'est pas drôle ! Enfin voilà ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous Rebornx3 !


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ! Je suis de retour en avance. Je crois que je vais reprendre les publications toutes les semaines. Donc ça variera entre le samedi et le dimanche mais ça sera le weekend. Vraiment, j'adore écrire ça me permet de m'évader.. Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout mais c'est pas grave. Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture, Rebornx3

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo regardait l'inconnu comme si il avait devant lui un extra-terrestre. Autant les fantômes, les gens habillés en noir, le groupe bizarre qui vivait chez son parrain, les folies de son père, et j'en passe, il avait pu géré mais là, trop c'était trop !

Non mais, il devait pas être bien ce vieux qui venait de débarquer dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il était lui... Ça il le saurait si c'était vrai, il était encore capable de se reconnaître. Et puis il n'avait même pas entendu son nom. Il aurait des problèmes d'ouïe ? Enfin avec un père qui crie, non qui hurle à tout bout de champs, il ne faut pas s'étonner de devenir sourd à à peine 17 ans. Vraiment triste sa vie: Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans, cheveux orange/roux, sourd et fou. Et en plus il était gay mais ça à part sa conscience et lui, personne n'était au courant, après tout sa vie privée de regardait personne d'autre que lui, lui et lui !

Bon, revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos fous. Le jeune homme reprit constance après cette légère surprise et décida d'offrir le bénéfice du doute au vieil homme en face de lui.

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux entendre ton nom mais tu l'as bien dit et tu es une partie de moi, c'est bien cela ? _

Ichigo parlait d'une voix calme et un semblant sereine.

_-C'est __bien __ça. _Répondit le vieillard.

_-Et tu es... quelle partie de moi ? Si je puis me permettre. _

Cette fois, la voix du roux était dubitative. Bien sur, il n'aillait tout de même pas croire cet homme comme ça.

_-Je suis ton zapakuto mais tu m'as oublié. Ça fait tout de même assez longtemps que je dors en toi, mais maintenant tes pouvoirs se réveillent peu à peu et Shiro va donc aussi revenir. Mais puisque je suis arrivé avant lui. Je voulais te ''préparer'' à sa venue. _

Ouais, ça c'était fait. Et puis.. C'était quoi ça ! Une invitation ? Non mais, il était peut être gay mais c'est pas une raison pour accepter ça ! Surtout avec lui-même. Il n'était pas encore narcissique. Certes il avait des défauts mais il ne comptait pas celui-ci dans sa liste.

_-J'imagine que Shiro est aussi une partie de moi ? Et pourquoi pas un moi mais sans couleur ? On est plus à ça prêt. _

Un léger silence plana quelques instants avant qu'Ichigo- qui avait dit ça sur un air décontracté et ironique- ne se tourne vers l'homme qui avait un air surpris inscrit sur le visage, bien vite remplacé par un sourire soulagé.

_-Tu t'en souviens ? Dans ce cas tu devrais bientôt te souvenir de moi ! Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça, même si Shiro risque de prendre la grosse tête en apprenant que tu t'es d'abord souvenu de lui avant moi. _

_-C'est pas vrai ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ressemble vraiment à ça ? Dire que j'avais dit ça pour plaisanter. _

Le jeune roux avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler sur sa tête. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre qu'il devait partager son corps avec quelqu'un mais en plus il avait hérité d'une promo : un plus un gratuit, ce qui au final faisait qu'il vivait avec deux autres dans son esprit.

Kurosaki soupira avant de continuer d'interroger le vieillard, autant poser le plus de question possible, au point où il en était, il ne risquait plus d'être surpris.

_-Au fait, tu as bien dit que mes pouvoirs commençaient à s'éveiller pas vrai ? Quel genre de pouvoirs ? Et comment se fait-il qu'ils ne s'éveillent que maintenant ? Et aussi c'est quoi un zanpakuto ? _

Les questions fusaient et le zanpakuto avait du mal à suivre. Ichigo avait abandonné son air de garçon revêche pour adopter celui d'un petit enfant, qui s'interroge sur tout ce qui l'entoure.

_-Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre et avant que te ne dise quoique ce soit, laisse moi finir mes explications avant de poser une question d'accord ? _

Le lycéen acquiesça silencieusement, attendant avidement les réponses à ses questions.

_Bien, pour commencer les pouvoirs que tu possède sont des pouvoirs de shinigamis, ils ne ce sont éveillés que maintenant parce que tu commence à côtoyer des personnes qui ont le même genre de pouvoirs. Les quatre personnes que tu as rencontré sont elles-mêmes des shinigamis ou dieu de la mort, comme tu préfère. Mais ce n'est pas à eux que tu dois le fait de me voir devant toi. C'est grâce au groupe de vizards et de l'espada que j'ai refait surface. Les vizards, ce sont les personnes que tu as rencontré chez ton parrain et l'espada c'est un être mi hollow -les monstres que tu vois- mais évolué et mi-shinigami -les personnes en noir qui ramène les âmes à la Soul Society- et lui c'est ton camarade de classe. En général les humains normaux -sans pouvoirs donc- ne peuvent pas voir les hollows, shinigami ou espada. Mais dans ton cas, tu peux voir les hollows parce que ta pression spirituelle est plus élevée que la moyenne mais pas assez forte pour te faire attaquer. Et pour l'espada, c'est parce qu'il est dans un corps d'emprunt. Quant au zanpakuto c'est une partie de l'âme d'un shinigami qui prend la forme d'un sabre. Chaque zanpakuto est différent et à un nom différent. Nous pouvons « évoluer » en quelque sorte. Si un shinigami connait le nom de son sabre, ce dernier peut prendre une autre forme, sa vraie forme en quelque sorte c'est la stade qu'on appel « shikai » et l'autre stade est beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre. Il ne suffit pas de connaître le nom de son zanpakuto, il faut au minimum un entrainement de dix ans, et ce stade est l'ultime forme d'un zanpakuto, il s'agit cette fois du « bankai ». _

Ichigo enregistra toutes ces informations, ça faisait tellement d'un coup qu'il ne savait que dire. Il avait tellement de questions encore mais impossible de faire sortir le moindre son. Il était sous le choc, il était un shinigami, un dieu de la mort mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il était pourtant bien vivant, il n'avait pas ce corps d'emprunt comme Grimmjow. D'ailleurs ce pourrait-il que ce dernier soit au courant et que ça soit pour cette raison qu'il se soit inscrit dans son lycée ou bien y avait-il une raison cachée derrière cette action.

C'est presque par automatisme qu'Ichigo alla se coucher, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il ne fit pas plus attention que ça au fait que le vieil homme dont il ne connaissait, non dont il ne pouvait pas entendre le nom disparaissait doucement. Comme il n'entendit pas non plus le murmure de l'homme : _« J'ai __fait __ce __que __j'avais __à __faire. __J'espère __que __le __soleil __va __revenir. __Je __déteste __la __pluie. »_

Plus loin, un coup de vent se fit sentir faisant relever la tête d'un groupe de personne. « _Ça __à __commencé. »_

Dans un autre monde, la Soul Society une bourrasque assez violente eut lieu. Le sentiment que ressentit à cet instant deux hommes exprimant leur amour, fut celui que les choses allaient changer. En bien ou en mal cela dépendrait d'une seule et unique personne, personne qui venait juste de se coucher, des questions plein la tête.

_A Suivre … _

Yop' voilà un nouveau chapitre bouclé ! Bon j'ai un petit problème avec les reviews.. Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux inscrits donc je vais le faire (ou refaire) ici et je pense que je vais dorénavant répondre à tout le monde en fin de chapitre, inscrits ou non comme ça ça sera plus simple pour moi ^^

**Réponses aux reviews: **

_**Lovely****Keiko-chan:**Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée que tu aime la suite et que tes appréhensions aient disparues (enfin j'espère.) J'espère aussi que cette fiction plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas, tanpis. J'écris pour mon plaisir ;) et aussi pour les autres mais bon ^^ Merci pour ta review. Bye bye Rebornx3_

_**Trinity07:**Yo ! Sa mémoire va revenir.. doucement mais surement. Patience ! Je crois que pour le mal de tête c'est réussi xD Haha ! Pour Gin et Bya.. j'ai laissé un petit indice mais bon.. Enfin tu verras, je ne vais quand même pas te dire tout non plus XD En tout cas merci de ta review Bisous. Rebornx3_

_**Eldar-Melda:**_ _Je __suis __contente __de __voir __que __ça __te __plait. __En __effet __j'essaye __de __faire __attention __à __mon __orthographe __mais __ce __n'est __pas __toujours __facile. __Oui __j'essaye __aussi __de __tout __développer __correctement __pour __ne __pas __passer __du __coq __à __l'âne. __Merci __pour __la __review. __Bis __Rebornx3_

_**Mina:**Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite. Oui il y aura d'autre couple autre que le principal. Il y en aura au moins un. ^^_

_**Mikky-Story:**Je suis sure de t'avoir répondue xD Donc je ne le refais pas ici :p _

_**Kyobona-chan:**Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, en effet les réactions de Byakuya et Gin ne sont pas très explicites mais je l'ai fait exprès ^^ Ichigo à ça dans le sang. L'instinct de survie surtout face aux Vizards. Voilà une partie est révélée! Enfin merci pour ta review (j'aime ce genre de review xD) Bisous Rebornx3_

Voilà pour les réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? Histoire de m'encourager ou pas XD Sur ce bonne soirée (bah oui il est 1h du matin ^^) et à la semaine prochaine donc. Rebornx3

Ps: Je viens juste de remarquer que fanfiction avait collé certaines de mes phrases et donc j'ai corrigé tout ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai vu que ffnet avait « bugué » et qu'il avait collé certaines phrases ce qui rend le tout illisible. J'ai essayé d'arranger ça mais apparemment, ça ne veut pas. Désolée. Mais bon, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo avait passé une semaine relativement calme depuis la visite impromptue de son autre lui-même. Au lycée, il avait fait comme si il ne savait rien face à Grimmjow et quand il avait la chance de croiser les zouaves qui servaient de compagnons -d'après ce qu'il avait compris- à ce dernier, il les ignorait superbement. Cependant, ce matin, il avait cet étrange sentiment qui lui signifiait que le calme arrivait au bout et que sa vie allait ou du moins risquait de devenir du grand n'importe quoi.

Le jour où ce sentiment avait fait son apparition en lui, il avait pu remarquer que la « circulation » de shinigamis était plus présente que durant la semaine. Il sentait cette agitation dans l'air et il savait que c'était mauvais. Mais encore une fois, il avait fait en sorte d'ignorer ce que son instinct lui dictait. Du moment que personne ne s'en prenait à ses sœurs ou son père, il n'irait pas se mêler des affaires des morts. Après tout, lui était vivant et ces personnes non, ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas partis du même monde.

Le lycée s'était aussi mal passé. Son camarade de classe Ishida n'avait cessé de le fixer avec ce qui semblait être de la haine. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui aurait pu mériter un tel traitement. Cependant, il n'y prêta plus vite attention.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée sans incident, pas de déclaration d'amour (Ichigo s'en méfiait maintenant, depuis que Inoue s'était déclarée, il ne lui était arrivé que de drôle de choses, les dites choses dont il se serait bien passé.)

Kurosaki était présentement dans sa chambre, se battant avec un problème de mathématique lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement d'un hollow assez proche de lui, suivit bien vite par le cri de sa petite sœur Yuzu qui était occupée à préparer le repas du soir même.

Il délaissa son devoir pour descendre quatre à quatre les marches afin de se rendre auprès de sa sœur et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place: Yuzu dans entre les mains d'un hollow qui s'apprêtait de toute évidence de faire de sa sœur son dîner. Alors sans plus réfléchir il saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main c'est-à-dire une louche (?) et se rua sur le montre louche brandit.

Bien entendu, la louche ne fut pas très utile mais la lumière de la lampe qui se reflétait dedans eut au moins pour but de distraire le monstre qui lâcha Yuzu. Qui a dit que les hollows étaient intelligents ? Ichigo se précipita donc -lâchant sa louche- vers la jeune fille inconsciente, prit cette dernière dans ses bras et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pu.

Malgré la petite distraction du hollow, se dernier se rendit vite compte que sa proie se faisait la belle et entreprit de la poursuivre. Le roux avait remarqué un shinigami un peu plus tôt dans la journée et espérait vraiment que ce dernier se trouvait toujours dans Karakura et qu'il arriverait bien vite. Il ne pouvait pas encore mourir. Pas avant que ses sœurs soient en mesure de se protéger elles-même.

Alors que le jeune homme s'attendait à recevoir un coup du hollow, ce dernier n'arriva jamais et lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour se retrouver face à … sa copie ? Devant lui, se trouvait un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à la différence que celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns, qu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils et que c'était un shinigami.

Il voulu le remercier mais ce dernier lui coupa la parole.

_-Prends la et va-t-en. Les hurlements de ce hollow vont en ameuter d'au-_

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa phrase par le coup d'un hollow qu'il arrêta juste à temps. Il ne parvint cependant pas à parer tout les coups qui commençaient à pleuvoir mais il continuait de protéger Ichigo. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le shinigami qui s'évertuait à les protéger se fit blesser par l'un des hollows.

Le coup avait été violent et l'inconnu perdait beaucoup de sang, trop pour pouvoir être utile. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit une idée qui pourrait peut être fonctionner mais qui restait dangereuse. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme et lui dit :

_-Es-tu prêt à tout pour protéger les personnes qui te sont précieuses ? _

Cette question eu pour effet de réveiller Ichigo qui était plongé dans un était semi-conscient et qui pour seule réponse hocha simplement de la tête.

_-Bien, ce que je vais te proposer est normalement interdit par la loi mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. _

Ichigo buvait chaque parole de son vis-à-vis.

_-Je __vais.._Il reprit un bouffée d'air, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile. _Te __donner __une __partie __de __mes __pouvoirs. __Tu __vas __donc __devenir __un __humain __avec __des __pouvoirs __de __shinigamis. __Ne __t'en __fais __pas, __tu __ne __vas __pas __mourir. __Alors __qu'en __dis-tu __?_

_-J'accepte. _

La réponse avait été claire et dites sur un ton qui laissait transparaitre toute la détermination du jeune homme.

Le shinigami brandit alors son sabre vers la poitrine du jeune homme.

_-Je suis Shiba Kaien. _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Et le coup partit. Suivit par une explosion qui laissa place à une silhouette vêtue de noire et qui portait un grand zanpakuto de sa taille. L'explosion avait été si violente qu'elle avait détruite quelque hollows et ceux qui restaient venaient de se faire découper par le jeune shinigami.

Une fois que Ichigo avait mis une raclée aux derniers hollows, se dernier replaça son zapakuto dans son fourreau et regarda ses mains avec les yeux écarquillés.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pendant qu'Ichigo admirait ses nouveaux pouvoirs, un groupe de personne l'observait de loin.

_-Haaaa __il __a __quand __même __la __classe __mon __chéri __pas __vrai__?_ Le blond qui venait de parler avait des cœurs dans les yeux et se cessait de se tordre dans tout les sens.

_-Mon pauvre Shinji, il y a des jours où je me sens triste pour toi. T'es vraiment atteint mon pauvre vieux. Il se souvient même pas de toi alors pour l'instant tu n'es rien pour lui. _

_-Voyons Hiyori ne soit pas si méchante, ce n'est pas sa faute si Ichigo ne se souvient pas de Shinji. Faut croire que sa tête ne lui revient pas.. _

_-Rose, Hiyori ça suffit tout les deux. _

La personne qui avait coupé les deux amis n'était autre que la perverse à lunettes (non ce n'est pas moi non mais !) Lisa.

_-Oh, la perverse tu es malade ? _

_-Bien __sur __que __non __Kensei. __Je __vais __tout __à __fait __bien. __Mais __si __les __deux __idiots __me __démoralisent __Shinji __je __suis __pas __prête __d'avoir __mon __yaoi __en __live. __Ça __fait __quand __même __cent __ans __que __j'attends __ça __alors __vous __deux_-et elle se tourna vers Hiyori et Rose- _ne __venez __pas __me __le __mettre __à __plat __!_

Les deux compères regardèrent la brune avec un frisson, il n'y avait rien de pire que de mettre cette dernière en colère. Elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante quand il s'agissait de ses porno qui d'après elle n'en était pas. Mais nous n'allons pas la contrarier.

_-Maintenant que Berry-chan a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, sa mémoire va suivre non ? _

_-Si seulement c'était si simple Mashiro. _

Cette dernière se retourna vers Hachigen qui venait de parler. C'est vrai.. Après tout, depuis quand quelque chose était simple avec Ichigo ? Et Grimmjow qui avait du repartir au Hueco Mundo pour Kisuke.

Quelque chose se tramait était ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

_A suivre..._

Voilà pour cette semaine. Désolée si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas trop, j'avoue que j'en suis insatisfaite mais bon. Merci d'avoir lu. A la semaine prochaine. Rebornx3

**Réponses aux reviews.**

_**Ichii:**Contente de voir que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review. _

_**Lovely****Keiko-chan:**Ouf ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. C'est pas grave si tu as posté une review plus tard, ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu en ais posté une. Bisous Rebornx3_

_**Trinity07:**Ah mais Ichigo n'a pas fini d'en voir avec moi XD ça m'amuse tellement. OUAIS ! J'ai une promotion ! Génial ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal pour le résumé. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça convienne. Oh, la rencontre est pour bientôt entre Ichi et Shinji xD Enfin, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews. Bis Rebornx3_

_**Gaya972:**Coucou chère amie ! Ça va très bien et toi ? Je comprends, je suis dans le même cas pour mes études, tellement à faire que je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire. J'accueille les vacances à bras ouverts ! Oui, Ichi devient parano XD Mais il a ses raisons en même temps. Oulà Zangetsu nous fait une déprime ? o.o' c'est .. violent quand même. Ichi à eu un coup de bol pour Shiro XD Par contre je n'ai pas compris ta question. Tu parle de quels mots ? Si c'est l'histoire avec zangestsu qui prépare Ichi ça s'était fait exprès, si il y en a d'autres alors ça c'est carrément inconscient et flippant XD Enfin voilà. Comme toujours merci beaucoup pour ta review. A la prochaine sur ma fiction ou sur la tienne. Bisous ma chère amie. Rebornx3_

_**Mikky-Story:**Tu me chronomètre carrément ? XD En tout cas cette fois, je ne suis pas en avance ;) Comment ça tu deviens geek à cause de moi ? (J'avoue que c'est un super compliment ^/^) J'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à ta question. Bye bye, Rebornx3_

_**Alex****Draglandr:**Wouah, ça c'est un pseudo difficile à écrire xD Je suis contente de voir que je reste cohérente, j'essaye mais c'est pas toujours facile ! Grimmjow est toujours là quand on s'y attends le moins ! J'espère que tu apprécie l'action même si moi, je trouve ça un peu nul u/u Merci pour ta review, en espérant te relire. Bye Rebornx3 _

_**Kyobona-chan:**ça fait plaisir de lire ce genre de réaction ! Shiro va venir, patience. _

_Ps: Je sais pas j'ai déjà essayé et j'ai rien eu.. Même avec le sake.. Je sais pas ce qu'il faudrait lui donner. _

_**Zorchide:**Merci pour ta review. La promo est venue sur le coup xD Contente que ça t'ai plu. Rebornx3_

Voilà pour les réponses. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui motive ! Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine. Bye bye Rebornx3


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière mais j'avais trop de travail. Lire un livre pour l'école (c'est la première fois que j'ai eu autant de mal à lire quelque chose.) et plein de contrôles. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

_[Ps: **Mikky-Story**, je suis désolée de t'avoir rendue geek la semaine passée pour rien !] _

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Depuis une semaine qu'Ichigo avait reçu ses pouvoirs de Kaïen, les vizards n'avaient pas réussi à « mettre la main dessus. » Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux approchait le roux, ce dernier arrivait par on ne sait quel moyen à s'échapper.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'intention de le kidnapper (ça serait déjà fait sinon) ou autre chose du même genre. Non. Ils voulaient juste lui parler et se rapprocher de lui afin de revenir aux relations qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé -bien qu'il soit inexistant pour Ichigo-.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir avoir Ichigo dans leur camp. Ils avaient pu voir quelques shinigamis appartenant à la deuxième division, certes ils étaient discrets mais pas assez pour des guerriers accomplit tel que les vizards.

.x.x.x.x.

Lisa se laissa tomber lourdement dans le premier divan qui se présenta à elle. Les autres firent vite de même et plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre simultanément.

_-J'en peux plus ! _

Une seule personne avait parlé mais c'était ce que tous pensaient.

_-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Rose. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à nous fuir comme ça. C'est comme si il savait qu'on arrivait, c'est assez étrange. Il doit avoir un instinct de survie assez développé. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là Love ? _

_-Rien du tout... _

L'aura peut avenante qui s'échappait de Shinji aurait pu faire capituler même la personne plus courageuse tellement elle était effrayante. Mais bon, pas tout le monde apparemment puisque Hiyori avait quand même quelque chose à dire.

_-Haha,_ricana cette dernière. _C'est __surement __parce __que __Shinji __devait __être __un __tellement __mauvais __coup __que __ça __lui __fait __peur. __Alors __même __sans __ses __souvenirs, __il __est __capable __de __le __ressentir. __Quand __il __voit __Shinji, __il __doit __voir __une __grosse __pancarte __rouge __qui __clignote__! __« DANGER__! __DANGER__! »_

_-Ouais ça doit être ça. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la mioche. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu as dit sale punk raté ! _

_-T'as un problème espèce de singe ! _

Pendant que Hiyori et Grimmjow se disputaient, Shinji, lui était doucement mais surement en train de perdre son calme. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

_-Tu te prends pour qui espèce de sale gamine ! Tu ose dire que c'est a cause de MOI ! Alors que tu ne sais ABSOLUMENT rien ! Pour qui tu te prends hein ! Et si tu veux jouer à ce jeu moi aussi je suis fort ! Alors tais toi ! _

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il tourna les talons et les laissa en plan, comme des poissons qu'on aurait sortit de l'eau.

_-..._

_-J'imagine que ça devait sortir. _

_-C'était carrément flippant. Cette fois Hiyori tu as été trop loin. _

_-..._

Hiyori était sur le cul. Shinji ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Certes, ils se disputaient souvent mais c'était juste des disputes amicales. Là, c'était totalement hostile. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle savait que cette fois, elle avait été trop loin et que Shinji ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Shinji était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand ils étaient venu s'installer à Karakura, ils avaient décidé d'acheter une grande maison et de ne pas vivre caché tel des hors la loi. De toute façon si la Soul Society venait leur faire une quelconque remarque, ils n'avaient qu'à leur rappeler le rôle qu'ils avaient eu dans la bataille contre Aizen. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose mais c'est un peu grâce à leur état qu'Ichigo s'était énervé et qu'il avait botté l'arrière train du mégalomane à la mèche.

Cependant, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Ichigo l'avait bel et bien oublié et il ne semblait pas le porter plus que de raison dans son cœur. Et les paroles que Hiyori avait prononcé, bien qu'il savait qu'elle plaisantait -ou du moins en partie- lui avait vraiment fait mal. Ça lui faisait tellement peur de revoir Ichigo -même si c'était déjà fait, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.- de lui parler, même le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, chez Urahara lui avait fait mal. Certes, il avait été heureux mais ça n'avait pu enlever se sentiment désagréable. Il avait peut être quelqu'un dans sa vie, après tout à son âge quoi de plus normal ? De plus Grimmjow lui avait bien que leroux était assez populaire au lycée.

Malgré toutes ces pensées négatives, Shinji décida de ne pas baisser les bras, peut importe ce qui pourrait se passer. Il avait déjà perdu Ichigo pendant 100 ans, alors pas question qu'une quelconque cruche vienne le lui voler. Foi de Shinji, il aurait de nouveau Ichigo Kurosaki ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

.n.n.n.n.n.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'Ichigo avait le pouvoir de protéger les gens qu'il aimait et cela, il devait à Kaïen. Il avait appris que c'était un vice capitaine -le plus haut grade étant capitaine, si on omettait le soutaicho- qu'il faisait parti d'une famille de noble et qu'il était en mission sur terre pour essayer de trouver l'origine de l'activité anormale des hollows. Apparemment il se passait quelque chose à Karakura et ce n'était pas rassurant. Kaïen, lui avait aussi dit que normalement il était interdit de transférer ses pouvoirs à un humain et de lui parler mais que dans son cas, il avait eu droit à une exceptionnelle exception.

Il s'était aussi arranger pour pouvoir éviter au mieux le groupe de vizards composé de Grimmjow et compagnie. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Mais si il s'évertuait à les éviter c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à proximité du blond -celui au sourire bizarre- sans avoir de pensées perverses ô combien réalistes. C'est comme si ça c'était déjà passé et c'était assez … assez flippant. Et pour couronner le tout, il entendait un rire de.. de psychopathe à l'intérieur de lui. Si il se fiait à ce que le vieux lui avait dit, ça devait être Shiroet il semblait un peu fou. Mais bon, question fou, c'est pas non plus comme si il avait pas l'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo était stressé. Pas stressé du genre stressé mais plutôt du genre stressé-nerveux. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de deux capitaines et pas n'importe lesquels. Deux des plus puissants.

Ah. Il pouvait les sentir, l'air était devenu d'un coup beaucoup plus lourd. Il avait du mal à tenir mais il avait sa fierté donc il ne flancha pas.

Ils venaient d'apparaitre, c'étaient deux des quatre shinigamis qu'il avait croisé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Le premier avait un air froid et une posture droite, les cheveux noirs et les yeux plus noir que de l'encre de chine. Le second quant à lui, avait les cheveux argents, les yeux plissés dut au fait de son sourire contant et quelque peu sournois.

Alors que le premier allait prendre la parole, le second se jeta littéralement sur Ichigo sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier et du vice-capitaine.

_-Ichiiiiiiiiiiigoooo ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !_

Ok, ça c'était fait.

_A suivre.._

voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.

**Réponses aux reviews. **

_**Kyobona-chan:**Pas de soucis pour ton retard, je le suis aussi. Merci pour ta review ! Ps: J'ai déjà essayé la drogue mais pas moyen. _

_**Gaya972:**Yeah ! Kaïen est toujours vivant ! Je l'aime trop ce personnage ! ^^ Et puis depuis le début où j'ai commencé « Un passé pour tout changer. » et ça remonte à 3 ans déjà, j'avais déjà donné le rôle de « donneur de pouvoir à Ichigo » à Kaïen xD Ouais, Shinji complètement gaga ! J'aime torturer Shinji, il est un très bon souffre douleur. Bon il a eu sa phase déprime mais il s'est vite repris ! :p Bref ! Merci pour ta review chère amie, au plaisir de te relire. Bisous. _

_**Mina:**Comme toujours, merci de ta review et de ta fidélité. _

_**Alex****draglandr:**Cika ! \o/ Comme on se retrouve ! Je suis contente ! Désolée de t'avoir cassé ton délire T^T Mais j'aime bien ton pseudo, c'est juste assez difficile à écrire xD T'en fait pas, Shinji ne sera pas seul bien longtemps.. Enfin j'espère XD Merci pour ta review et bonne semaine à toi aussi. Bye. _

_**Mikky-Story:**#se prosterne aux pieds de Mikky# Désolééééée T_T Je suis désolée de t'avoir .. laissé la semaine passée. J'imagine que mon chronomètre est un peu dépassé ^^'' Bon.. Hééé mon Shinji il craint pas d'abord ! Il est juste.. frustré et débile, ça c'est pas sa faute. Ils sont barges XD Hé ouais, pas de Rukia ! C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais c'est tout comme, ça m'énerve que tout le monde dise que Rukia et Ichi vont finir ensemble. C'est pas vrai ! Ichi lui est va finir avec un beau mec. Un point c'est tout ! Pour Kaïen ? Parce que je l'adore et je trouve amusant le fait qu'ils aient la même tête xD Oh contente que tu aime ! (Ouais moi aussi je suis une geek facebook XD on se refait pas hein !) J'essaye toujours de répondre à ta question mais si tu as pas encore la réponse, dis le moi, je te répondrai en mp ^^ Hm, ceux qu'il a rencontrer dans le passé, se souvienne de lui, c'est juste Ichi qui ne sait rien. _

_Merci pour ta review, bisous et encore désolée ^^_

_**Lovely****Keiko-chan:**Oui je reprends tout et je recommence et au passage je jette Rukia XD Yeah ! Contente d'avoir réussi à ta faire rire. Merci pour ta review. Bye bye ^^_

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. A la semaine prochaine. Rebornx3 !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo avait toujours la chose non identifiée identifiée comme étant un humain -à priori- et un shinigami, accrochée à son cou.

Une fois qu'il eu repris contenance et de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il détailla mieux les nouveaux venus. Comme il avait pu le constater avant de se faire sauvagement attaquer par cet individu, l'un qui avait l'air d'être coincé, semblait être un noble et se nommer Kuchiki Byakuya, avec bien entendu l'air hautain qui accompagnait la présentation.

Le second quant à lui, disait s'appeler Ichimaru Gin et ressemblait quelque peu à un renard avec son drôle d'air.

Ichigo les avait déjà classé dans la catégorie « fous dangereux, à se méfier » pour Ichimaru qui venait désormais rejoindre la belle et grande famille des Vizards. Tandis que pour Byakuya, Ichigo l'avait soigneusement -un noble est toujours à prendre avec des pincettes, enfin celui-là tout du moins- catalogué dans la classe « indéterminé ».

_-Kuchiki-taïcho, Ichimaru-taïcho, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes arrivés. _

_-Hm. _

Court, précis et très clair ! En bref, les paroles d'un noble.

C'était quand même impressionnant la différence de degré qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nobles. Entre Kaïen, souriant, aimable et chaleureux et Byakuya, sérieux, froid et froid. Le jour et la nuit et pourtant deux nobles. Comme quoi, les mystères persistent même après la mort.

Après quoi un silence inconfortable pris place. Silence qui fut interrompu par Gin, qui tout sourire s'adressa à Ichigo.

_-Ichi-chan ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai surpris mais comprends moi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je n'arrive pas à contenir ma joie. _

Ichigo, en tout diplomate qu'il était lui répondit.

_-On se connait ? _

_-..._

_-Euh, excuse-moi. Ça va pas ?_

_-Byaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__! __Y __a __Ichi __qui __m'a __oublié __!_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de bon sens, il se jeta dans les bras dudit Bya.

_-Gin, je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de faire ce genre de choses en public. _

_-Mais, mais, Ichi ! Il sait pas qui je suis ! Il nous a oublié ! _

_-Tu as été prévenu. _

Gin sécha alors ses larmes de crocodiles sous les yeux écarquillés du vice-capitaine, qui n'avait jamais vu le capitaine de la sixième division si gentil, prévenant ? Il n'avait pas le mot correct pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et sous le regard exaspéré d'Ichigo qui, décidément, ne comprenait rien à la situation. C'était quoi cette histoire d'oublis ? Et comment ça, Ichimaru avait été mis au courant ? A ce qu'il sache il n'avait rien oublié. Bien qu'il ait toujours cette sensation de vide au fond de lui et ce n'était pas comme si il était vraiment seul avec tout le monde qui partageait son esprit.

Enfin, Ichigo décida de laisser cette histoire de côté et de s'occuper du problème qui amenait ces messieurs ci-présent.

_-Kuchiki-taïcho, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Quel est ce problème ? Il est en rapport avec les apparitions de plus en plus fréquente des hollows dans cette ville ? _

_-Hm, en effet nous somme là en rapport avec les phénomènes étranges qu'ils se passent ici. _

_-Ahlalala ! Quand Ichi est dans les parages, on peut toujours être sûr que quelque chose comme ça va arriver. _

Ces paroles amenèrent un froncement de sourcils plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée.

_-Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? _

_-C'est à toi de le savoir. _

Ichigo savait très bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus à Ichimaru, il le savait comme si il le connaissait ce qui était totalement absurde de son point de vue. Comment pourrait-il connaître quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ?

_-Pour __en __revenir __à __un __sujet __plus __sérieux, _-comme si Gin pouvait l'être- _Kuchiki-taïcho __et __moi-même __sommes __venu __pour __essayer __de __trouver __la __menace __que __la __Soul __Society __a __détectée. __Il __semblerait __que __son __point __d'attache __soit __Karakura, __c'est __pour __cela __que __les __hollows __se __font __de __plus __en __plus __présents __et __nombreux. __Nous __pensons __qu'il __pourrait __s'agir __d'un __ex-shinigami __remplaçant. __C'est __d'ailleurs __le __seul __qu'il __y __ait __eu __de __toute __l'histoire __de __la __Soul __Society, __Ichigo __excepté._

_-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui ? Mais n'est-il pas censé être mort ?Et puis, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? _

Ichigo était perdu. De qui parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi Kaïen semblait si agité ?

_-Nous ne savons pas. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus. Mais vous vice-capitaine Kaïen, vous devez retourner à la Soul Society pour récupérer. _

Voyant que Kaïen allait rétorquer quelque chose, Gin lui coupa la parole ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de protester.

_-Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quelque chose vous devez savoir que c'est un ordre du Soutaïcho. Ne vous en faites pas pour Kurosaki, il est suffisamment protégé avec toutes les personnes qui sont autour de lui. _

_-Très __bien,__si __c'est __un __ordre __j'imagine __que __je __n'ai __pas __le __choix. _Il se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo. _Ichigo, __fais __attention __à __toi._

_-Promis, je ferrais attention. _

Ichigo regarda donc Kaïen partir sans rien dire. Une fois que ce dernier eut passé le portail qui le ramènerait chez lui, Ichigo se tourna vers les deux capitaines qui conversaient à voix basse. Tout deux semblaient assez inquiets mais dès qu'ils virent que le jeune homme les regardait, ils reprirent pour l'un son masque d'impassibilité et pour le second son sourire de renard.

Alors qu'Ichigo pensait que ça serait Gin qui prendrait la parole, ce fut au contraire le beau et glacial Byakuya Kuchiki.

_-Bien, nous avons encore à faire ici. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure de cette histoire. Nous vous ferrons savoir si nous avons besoin de vous ou pas. D'ici là, restez discret._

__Les deux shinigamis disparurent en un clin d'oeil, les dernières paroles à peine prononcées, laissant un Ichigo plus que pantois derrière eux.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul comme ça ? _

L'inquiétude transparait facilement dans la voix de l'argenté alors qu'il se dirigeait en compagnie de Byakuya vers la source présumée d'où les hollows venaient.

_-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, Hirako et les autres veillent sur lui. Nous n'avons pas à nous en faire. _

_-Mais il a tout oublié. Tu crois que ça va lui revenir ? _

_-Bien sûr, avec le temps tout revient. Ça lui reviendra sans doute lorsqu'on s'y attendra le moins. _

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage habituellement inexpressif du noble. Oui, sa mémoire allait bientôt revenir, pour le moment il devait se débarrasser de tout ces hollows.

_A Suivre..._

Voilà ! C'est fini pour cette semaine ! Je sais que ça stagne un peu. T^T Mais ça va arriver ! La semaine prochaine devrait déjà être plus « palpitante ». Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ? *-* Et merci à **Kyobona-chan** pour m'avoir faite remarquer mes fautes.. j'avoue que j'étais assez fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit ^^

**Réponses aux reviews.**

_**Trinity07:**C'est uniquement parce que c'est toi que je te padonne. Mais bon tu étais malade donc voilà ! Ça va mieux au moins ? Hm, dans le manga je pense que Kaien est mort parce que Aizen faisait des expériences dur les hollows et au final il s'est fait « bouffé » par le hollow mais pas sur. C'est le nova espada je crois en plus mais je suis pas sure ! Enfin, merci de ta review ! En espérant te relire. Bisous Rebornx3 ~_

_**Mikky-Story:**Encore désolée pour la semaine passée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^ Je suis contente de voir que mon humour te plait toujours (vraiment en plus il est pas fameux ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que j'arrive quand même à varier et si tu veux tout savoir : C'est le but XD Oh, tu sais tu peux me noyer sous les fleurs. Je dis pas non *°* Et tu as TOUT compris ! Enfin, merci pour ta review ^^ à la prochaine. Bisous Rebornx3 ~ _

_**Kyobona-chan:**Super ! J'ai encore fait rire quelqu'un XD Oui, franchement je me serais retrouvé à la place d'Ichi j'aurais pensé ça alors voilà ! Oui cette fois on va faire, les bonbons, la drogue, l'alcool ET LES PHOTOS COMPROMETTANTES ! Bwahahaha ! Soit. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous Rebornx3 ~ _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ichigo était en très mauvaise posture, son adversaire était puissant, beaucoup plus que lui ne l'était et ça l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre cet homme, un certain Kugo Ginjo. Le jeune Shinigami remplaçant n'avait jamais accepté de combattre de telles personnes. Lui était simplement censé tuer les quelques Hollows qui apparaissaient de temps à autres à Karakura, pas des gens aux pouvoirs si terrifiants. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il y avait Zangetsu et Shiro, surtout ce dernier, Zangetsu se contentant de fixer le ciel de son monde intérieur avec un regard mélancolique, qui lui parlait ou plutôt qui lui hurlait ce qu'il devait faire mais il était perdu. Vraiment perdu, et il y avait ses drôles d'images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait heureux, triste, avec ses amis et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pouvait reconnaitre les traits des deux capitaines qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Mais le plus troublant pour Ichigo était qu'il se voyait épanoui aux côtés du type blond, Shinji se souvenait-il, qui faisait parti du groupe des joyeux fous qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer chez son parrain, Urahara.

Il avait été attaqué par cet individu par surprise alors qu'il réglait son compte à un énième Hollow trainant dans les rues de sa petite ville normalement bien tranquille. Ce dernier lui avait fait quelques remarques comme quoi il serait soit disant un objet pour la Soul Society et qu'une fois que cette dernière n'aurait plus besoin de lui, elle s'en débarrasserait comme une ordure qu'on jette à la poubelle. Il savait de quoi il parlait, l'ayant déjà vécu et maintenant, il recherchait des compagnons qui l'aiderait à atteindre son but : détruire la Soul Society.

Mais Ichigo perdait de plus en plus sa concentration à cause des images qu'il entrevoyait. Ginjo avait profité d'un instant d'inattention du roux pour lui porter un coup qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Ichigo chuta. Il était incapable de se relever et il savait très bien que la fin était proche pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait enfin se souvenir, pas alors qu'il comprenait les mots que Gin avait prononcé quelques temps auparavant. Gin, en y repensant, il voulait vraiment le revoir et Byakuya aussi, c'étaient seuls amis qu'il avait eu alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le passé histoire de changer le futur. Ah ben, il était beau le futur et lui avec, acculé par un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui, le pire, voulait détruire la Soul Society. Mais le plus triste, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir Shinji, il devait se sentir seul. Depuis combien de temps était-ils séparés ? Il ne pouvait le dire et maintenant que ses souvenirs revenaient par vague, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être dans les bras de Shinji et aussi taquiner Gin et Byakuya quant à leur -très probable- relation, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir de leur entrevue et de ce dont il se souvenait.

Le Reiatsu d'Ichigo se faisait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il allait finir par s'assommer s'il continuait comme ça, mais il était incapable d'arrêter le flux de son énergie spirituelle. Si au moins il avait le bracelet que son parrain lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y a de cela deux ans, il comprenait enfin pourquoi ce dernier lui avait offert et pourquoi il se sentait plus faible avec, c'était un bracelet qui contenait son trop plein d'énergie spirituelle.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il se faisait consumer par la fatigue, Ichigo pu voir une ombre se glisser entre son adversaire et lui. La seule chose qu'il pu voir fut un bas de kimono noir et des sandales pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_x-x-x-x-x_

Ichigo se réveilla dans un lieu on ne peut plus étrange, le lieu en lui-même était assez commun : une ville avec des immeubles à perte de vue, le point étrange de cette situation était qu'il se trouvait sur ces dits immeubles mais de manière horizontale et qu'il ne tombait pas. Le temps que l'information lui montât au cerveau, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. En effet, Zangetsu se tenait au dessus de lui sur son habituel piquet et à côté de lui, se trouvait Shirosaki, qui le regardait avec un air narquois.

_"C'est pas vrai" _pensa Ichigo, _"maintenant que je commence à me souvenir de tout, il va recommencer avec ses commentaires et ses propos déplacés. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait dans une autre vie pour mériter un Hollow pareil ! Mériter un Hollow tout court." _

_-Je te rappelle mon Roi, que puisque je suis une partie de toi, je peux entendre tes pensées. _

_"Merde !" _

Shiro éclata de son rire si caractéristique et tellement original. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il fixa Ichigo sans rien dire, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

_-Tu dois t'en être rendu compte toi-même n'est ce pas ? Tes souvenirs sont en train de te revenir. _

_-Ah ! Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne Ô grand et beau Shiro !_

Shiro fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Il était déjà bien gentil de lui faire une mise au point de la situation et lui, ce Roi, se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir être gentil avec quelqu'un, tiens.

_-Bon, si monsieur le Roi est disposé à m'écouter, je lui serai gré de bien vouloir cesser ces pitreries. _

Ichigo était cloué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Hollow lui parle de cette manière, c'était si ... vieux jeu. Ce dernier, voyant que son petit discours avait fait de l'effet, reprit ses explications sans plus de cérémonies.

_-Bien, comme je te l'ai dit : tes souvenirs te reviennent et donc ton potentiel de combat aussi. Ce que j'entends par là, ce sont tes techniques et ton énergie spirituelle, qui jusqu'à maintenant était en quelque sorte endormie au fond de toi, nous avec c'est pour cela que nous ne t'avons jamais vraiment quitté. Juste que tu n'en avais pas conscience. Mais maintenant que tes souvenirs sont de retour, ton énergie s'est libérée elle aussi et ton corps ne l'a pas supporté, c'est pour ça que pour le moment tu es dans les vapes et que je te parle. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je voulais ton corps, je te l'aurais déjà pris mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour moi. _

Ichigo avait écouté tout ce que Shiro venait de lui dire. Mais il se posait encore une question. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était dans son monde intérieur à parler avec son Hollow, limite en train de boire le thé alors que "dehors" il y avait un fou furieux qui voulait le tuer, n'ayant pas voulu le rejoindre. Il devrait techniquement être mort, même si en étant sous sa forme de Shinigami il l'était déjà. Raaaaaaah ! C'était trop compliqué pour lui tout ça !

_-Tu as des amis qui te soutiennent. Ils ne t'ont pas oublié. _

Les mots de Zangetsu l'avaient transpercé. Ce pourrait-il que les pieds qu'il avait aperçu fut ceux de Byakuya ou bien ceux de Gin ? Il n'aurait pas pu affirmer ce qu'il pensait, en même temps il fallait être fort pour reconnaitre une personne à partir de ses pieds. Même ceux de Byakuya, que ça soit des pieds de noble ou pas, c'était impossible de faire la différence.

_-Tu as des pensées bizarres, mon Roi. _

Kurosaki ignora superbement les paroles du "destrier" comme celui-ci s'appelait parfois. Il préféra se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'il venait de recevoir.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur._

Ichigo venait de s'écrouler quand Byakuya parât la lame de la personne qui voulait tuer de toute évidence Ichigo.

_-Oh, quel honneur vous me faites là, __**Taïcho**__. _

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec dédain et une haine apparente.

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi en avez-vous après Kurosaki Ichigo ? _

La voix du Kuchiki était encore plus froide qu'à son habitude. Il y avait trois choses qu'il ne supportait pas : la première était les élans d'amour de Gin en public, la seconde était qu'on se moque de sa coiffure. Il pouvait très bien avoir des longs cheveux et porter le Keinsekan (qui n'était pas des barrettes, non de Dieu !), la dernière personne lui ayant fait cette remarque n'était plus là pour pouvoir témoigner de la colère du brun. Et la troisième chose qu'il détestait était que quelqu'un s'en prenne à son ami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

_-Oh ? Vous ne savez pas ? Et bien, je suis Kugo Ginjo, ancien Shinigami remplaçant gracieusement remercié pour ses services et jeté au placard. Pas étonnant que vous ignorez qui je suis. Et moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? _

_-Kuchiki Byakuya. Capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13. _

_-Cher capitaine, ravi de vous rencontrer mais vous me voyez dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de vous. Vous m'en voyez navré. _

Sur ces paroles, Ginjo s'élança vers le noble qui parât ses attaques et lui rendant coup pour coup, le problème étant de ne pas blesser Ichigo qui semblait déjà être dans un état pitoyable. Kugo s'en rendit compte et se servit de cet avantage qu'il avait sur le noble pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Ce qui fonctionna au début mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le jeune capitaine libère son Zampakutô. Il devait normalement avoir une restriction sur lui, après tout c'était un capitaine dans le monde des humains. Il vit le noble lever son zampakutô à niveau de son visage et de souffler un _"Chire, Senbonzakura." _avant de se faire attaquer par un millier de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Kugo savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir de cette manière, il décida donc d'opter pour un repli stratégique.

Une fois que Ginjo eut disparut, Byakuya rengaina Senbonzakura et s'approcha d'Ichigo. Il se pencha vers lui et au moment où il allait le prendre sur son dos afin de l'emmener chez Urahara, Gin apparu devant lui avec son habituel sourire qui se fanât bien vite en voyant Ichigo au sol et apparemment mal en point.

_-Bya ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_-Aide-moi à le porter et l'amener chez Urahara Kisuke, Gin. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. _

L'argenté se contenta de cette explication (pour le moment) et fit ce que le brun lui demanda, il prit Ichigo sur son dos et, à l'aide du Shunpô, se déplaça jusque chez Urahara. Une fois arrivé à destination, il confiât le roux au scientifique reconvertit en vendeur qui le plaça sur un futon et qui laissa la place à Tessai qui commença à le soigner.

Peut après avoir amené Ichigo chez le vendeur, les Vizards firent leur entrée avec Grimmjow. Lorsqu'ils virent Ichigo étendu auprès de Tessai, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et ils voulurent aller tuer la personne ayant blessé le roux. Cependant, Urahara les arrêta et leur demande de faire silence, prétextant que s'ils ne se taisaient pas ils devraient quitter la pièce tout de suite.

Une fois les soins d'Ichigo terminés, Byakuya entreprit de raconter ce qu'il savait donc, depuis son arrivée mais aussi le fait qu'il avait senti la pression spirituelle augmenter d'un seul coup avant de diminuer de nouveau, au point de ne presque plus la sentir.

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'intervienne mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ce Kugo en a après Ichigo et qu'il veut l'éliminer. _

Les paroles du nobles jetèrent un froid dans l'assistance, jusqu'à que Kensei ne le rompe avec un coup de point dans sa paume, avant d'ajouter :

_-Qu'il essaye de revenir ce salop et il aura de quoi s'occuper. _

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Muguruma. Surtout un blond qui lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse, surtout douloureuse.

**A Suivre.**

**NA: **Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine passée, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur et aussi un assez important manque de sommeil.. Je publierai bien la semaine prochaine, avec un lemon en plus ! Mais par contre les deux semaines qui suivent je ne pense pas, étant en examens. Et merci à **Kyobona-chan** pour sa bêta lecture !

Merci pour vous reviews, ça fait plaisir mais apparemment l'histoire plait moins puisque je n'en reçois plus beaucoup depuis quelques chapitres déjà ^^ Mais merci à ceux qui review.

**Trinity07: **Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Gin en boule d'énergie c'est vraiment mignon ! x) Oooh, quelle bonne idée ! Allons demander de l'aide à l'association des femmes shinigamis ! Oui, l'ex-shinigami remplaçant du manga fait parti de l'histoire, j'avais pas envie de "créer" un méchant alors je l'ai pris lui ! xD Merci pour ta review, comme toujours et à la prochaine. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. Bisous Rebornx3 ~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette looooongue attente.. Plus d'un mois..J'ai honte. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Si je n'ai pas publié avant (en plus du syndrome de la page blanche u.u') C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois rentre mon travail de fin d'étude pour un cours (j'en ai 2 à faire) et j'ai mon job étudiant en plus..

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Mikky-Story** que j'aurais vraiment fait attendre ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture à vous autres lecteurs (si il en reste)

Chapitre 9.

Les vizards et les shinigamis ainsi que Grimmjow présents chez Urahara venaient de quitter le magasin de ce dernier. Il ne restait plus que le propriétaire, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ginta, Ururu et bien évidemment Shinji.

Ce dernier était assis au chevet d'Ichigo et attendait patiemment son réveil. Cependant, il redoutait quelque peu le réveil du roux. Et si il le prenait pour un fou et qu'il le jetait hors de sa chambre ? Ça serait compréhensible en même temps, il faut avouer que leur « première » rencontre avait été quelque peu mouvementée.. Et ce type, il se prenait pour qui pour oser blesser ainsi sa fraise ? Si jamais il le croisait en rue, il ne répondrait plus de lui et laisserait le monstre qu'il avait scellé en lui depuis des années, prendre le dessus.

Après cette menace de mort bien enregistrée, le blond commença à s'imaginer mille et un scénario abracadabrant. Et si jamais le roux avait reçu un coup trop violent à la tête et qu'il était devenu amnésique ? Ou pire, si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Il avait l'air si paisible endormis.. Plus le fil de ses pensées avancait, plus sa tête se faisait étrange.. Lorsque la jeune Ururu entra afin de changer les bandages du jeune homme, elle vit la tête du visard elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à la peinture _Le Cri _de Edward Munch, une fois qu'elle eu changé les pansements de Ichigo elle quitta la chambre laissant un Hirako statufié.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo._

Ichigo était penché sur l'un des nombreux buildings qui parcourait son monde intérieur. Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver ces dernières heures. Premièrement, il avait été attaqué par un fou furieux et avait été sauvé par un homme qui avait des pieds.

_-Encore heureux qu'il avait des pieds, Mon Roi. _Le sarcasme était facilement décelable dans la voix du hollow du jeune shinigami.

Donc, il avait été attaqué et sauvé. Deuxièmement, il se souvenait de tout, absolument tout ! De sa vie d'avant ? Comment était-il censé nommé cela ? Dire que c'était la faute de son dégénéré de parrain. Vive la famille quoi ! Il aurait peut-être préféré vivre dans une famille de moine, ça lui aurait apporté moins de problèmes et encore ce n'était même pas sûr, avec sa chance, il aurait fini exorciste et se serait fait mangé par un esprit malin.

Et puis, il avait eu une relation avec Shinji, maintenant qu'il se souvenait il savait enfin pourquoi il se sentait comme une collégienne face à son premier amour lorsqu'il croisait le plus âgé, c'est parce qu'il était une de ces collégiennes. La poisse..

Mais les sentiments de l'ancien capitaine avaient peut-être changé ! Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Ça serait normal en même temps, Shinji était beaucoup plus vieux qu'Ichigo, il ne voulait sans doute pas s'amouracher d'un gamin. Si il l'aimait toujours il serait obligatoirement venu le kidnapper quand il était jeune. Ils auraient fait une fuite en amoureux et auraient vécu loin de tout problèmes. Le rêve total autrement dit.

_-.. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour rien Ichigo. _

Cette voix fit relever la tête du roux et il regarda son vis-à-vis d'un regard surpris.

_-Zangetsu-ossan. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Et au dernières nouvelles tu ne sais pas ce à quoi je pense. _

Le vieil homme soupira et ne répondit rien. Parfois, le jeune homme le désespérait.

_-Bien sur que si Mon Roi. Nous savons **tout **ce que tu penses, après tout nous sommes dans ta tête, nous sommes toi._

..Ah ! Kurosaki avait oublié ce léger détail.

_-Bien, tu devrais penser à t'éveiller sinon je sens que tu vas finir ta vie avec un chauve. _Puis il éclata de rire.

Cette phrase eu le don de faire revenir Ichigo sur terre et de lui faire ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit lui aurait bien fait éclater de rire si il n'avait pas si mal aux côtes, c'est pourquoi il s'autorisa un simple sourire. La vision de Shinji en train de se tirer les cheveux était assez amusante mais un peu effrayante, le roux ne désirait pas passer le reste de sa vie (il l'espérait) et de sa mort avec un chauve.. ça enlevait quelque peu le charme du blond.

_-Tu devrais arrêter, tes pauvres cheveux ne t'ont rien fait que je sache ? Tu vas finir chauve. _

Cette phrase, à peine murmurée eu le pouvoir de faire cesser tout mouvement au blond. Blond qui baissa lentement les yeux vers le blessé.

_-I...Ichi ? _

Il n'osait y croire, le roux venait de se réveiller ! C'était tout simplement un miracle ! Il n'était pas dans le coma et semblait le reconnaître. Attendez ! Il le reconnaissait ? Impossible..Ce pourrait-il qu'il se souvienne de lui ? Un espoir venait de s'insinuer vicieusement dans son cœur qu'il pensait mort depuis des années.

_-Salut.. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. _

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais les nombreux bandages qui parcouraient le corps du jeune homme l'en dissuada. A la place de quoi, il se contenta de sourire bêtement.

_-Tu .. tu te souviens ?_

Le roux acquiesça en silence et il vit le sourire du blond s'agrandir plus si c'était possible.

_-C'est super ! _Hirako fit sursauter Ichigo en se levant d'un bond, comme un diable sortit de sa boite. _Il faut que je prévienne tout le monde ! Ils vont être super content. Hiyori était assez inquiète même si elle ne le montre pas vraiment, enfin tu la connais. _

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il sentit une pression au niveau de sa cheville et lorsqu'il se retourna c'est pour voir Ichigo le retenir par le bas de son pantalon le visage soucieux.

_-Dis, Shinji.. Est.. est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?_

Dire que Shinji était surpris aurait été mentir. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question. Bien sur qu'il aimait encore Ichigo, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il veillé ? Il n'était pas non plus un homme au grand cœur. Alors au lieu de lui répondre, il détacha la main qui s'accrochait à son superbe pantalon et embrassa doucement Ichigo. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser mais il était sûr que le roux avait compris.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite. _Et il quitta la chambre, pressé d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

_A Suivre.._

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas super super alors que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps... Mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.

Désolée **Mikky**, je t'avais promis un lemon mais comme tu vois, il n'est pas encore là u.u' J'espère quand même que tu auras apprécié.

Bye Bye ! Et à la prochaine. Une review si le cœur vous en dit ! C'est ce qui motive un auteur ! Rebornx3


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de « Un tout nouveau présent. » D'ailleurs, si il est reste des lecteurs (Je sais que j'en ai au moins une.. Et je sais que tu te reconnaîtras ^^) je tenais à m'excuser pour mon rythme de parution qui devient aléatoire et je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me vont plaisir. Sur ce, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10.

Shinji était revenu quelques heures plus tard avec tout les amis d'Ichigo ainsi qu'avec des provisions afin d'organiser une petite fête en l'honneur du rétablissement de ce dernier. C'était l'excuse prétextée par tout le groupe d'amis dans le but que le roux ne fasse pas de commentaire. D'ailleurs Kensei lui avait bien fait comprendre que toute objection serait inutile lorsqu'il lui a clairement dit « Tais toi et subis. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, ne vient pas gâcher notre plaisir. » Le tout agrémenté d'un agréable regard noir qui ferait en frémir plus d'un.

C'est donc, contre son plein gré qu'Ichigo se retrouva au milieu de vizard et à sa plus grande surprise de Grimmjow, en train de rire, boire et manger alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était être seul avec Shinji afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

C'est comme ça, que notre rouquin se trouva en pleine discussion avec un Grimmjow complètement ivre, ce qui était il fallait bien l'avouer assez amusant voir totalement absurde. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il discuterait chiffon avec l'espada qui ne cherchait qu'à le vaincre, ce dernier étant saoul, il aurait sans doute dit à cette personne d'aller consulter un psychologue...

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et demanda gentiment au bleuté si celui-ci allait bien et si il ne voulait pas boire de l'eau ou bien manger quelque chose afin de diminuer l'effet que l'alcool avait sur ce grand et valeureux guerrier, titre qu'il venait sans doute de perdre à l'instant même.

_-Grimmjow, je penses que tu devrais aller te coucher. _Commença le roux, tout en prenant soin de retirer la main de l'ivrogne qui était posée sur ses épaules.

_-Rooooh, fais pas ta mijaurée ! C'est pas tout les jours que tu retrouves la mémoire ! HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-Sérieusement. Et puis tu ne tiens même pas l'alcool.. Tu as à peine bu deux verres.._

_-Je ne suis pas … Attendant, comment qu'on dit déjà ? Irvre.. Za.. Zaoul ! Voilà ! Je ne suis pas zaoul.. _

Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de contenir le rire qui ne désirait que se faire entendre.

_-C'est ivre Grimmjow.. Et oui, tu es bien saoul.. Tu vas être beau demain au réveil. _

_-Ooooooh, tu m'trouves beau alors ? J'le savais. 'Fin, dis Ichi, approches un peu, j'vais t'dire un secret mais tu le gardes pour toi hein ! Ça s'ra not' secret. _

Ichigo, intrigué s'approcha de l'arrancar afin de savoir ce secret qu'il voulait lui confier. Une fois assez proche, Grimmjow s'accrocha à l'épaule du roux et lui chuchota plus ou moins discrètement à l'oreille.

_-En fait, j'te trouves suuuuuuper mignon avec ta p'tite bouille d'ange et pi, si j'suis avec c'groupe de tarés c'est pa'ce que j'voulais rester près toi. J'veux t'jours me battre avec toi pour p'voir te toucher. _

Un grand sourire béat qui donna l'air idiot à Grimmjow s'étala sur son visage avant qu'il ne prenne un air soucieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il continua, toujours sur le ton de la confidence de se confesser à Ichigo.

_-Mais bon, j'ai pas d'espoir qu'tu viennes dans mes bras alors que t'as d'jà l'aute type avec son s'rire bizarre. Fais peur parfois. L'est pas humain c'type, en même temps c't un foutu shinigimi, euh non, shinagami.. Non, j'vais trouver m'aide pas hein ! _

_-Shinigami. _

_-VOILA ! Shinigami, merci 'chigo. L'est pas humain puisqu'il est d'jà mort. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Ichigo regarda incertain le bleuté devant lui avant que ce dernier ne tombe ivre mort au sol. Ichigo demanda à Kensei si il voulait bien l'amener dans un lit ou dans un endroit où il pourrait se reposer mais il refusa et le laissa au sol devant un rouquin plus que perplexe.

Après mûres réflexions, il décida d'abandonner Grimmjow à ses rêves, après tout, il n'était pas complètement remis, il venait de se réveiller et puis c'était Grimmjow.. ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Et de faire fît de sa déclaration, le pauvre était ivre et ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas le lendemain.

C'est donc, fort heureux de ses conclusions et l'esprit tranquille qu'il se dirigeât vers son amant qui était confortablement installé dans le divan à siroter son verre. Il s'assit son côté et se cala tout contre lui.

_-Hum, _il soupira d'aise, il était vraiment à sa place ici, aux côtés de Shinji. _Je viens de voir la chose la plus étrange de toute ma vie, et crois moi, c'est pas peu dire. _

_-Oh ? Et puis-je savoir ce qu'était cette chose étrange ? _

_-Huum. Je ne sais pas.. Qu'est ce que tu me donne en échange ? _

_-Tout mon amour ? _

_-Ça ne va pas, je l'ai déjà. _

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du blond, qui se pencha lentement sur le roux pour l'embrasser délicatement.

_-C'est vrai. Il faudrait donc que je t'offre quelque chose qui te manque n'est-ce pas ? _

Ichigo acquiesça.

_-Très bien. Et si je te promets une nuit super ? Qu'en dis-tu ? _

_-Hum. C'est une promesse donc ? Très bien. Je vais te dire la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue ! Un Grimmjow complètement bourré. Crois moi ça vaut le détour. Par contre, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, histoire de préserver son honneur et d'avoir un bon moyen de pression si jamais le besoin se fait ressentir. _

Shinji rit à l'explication du roux. Il se souvenait avoir vu Grimmjow ivre lui aussi mais malheureusement il n'avait rien dit de compromettant pour lui. Dire que Shinji aurait bien aimer le faire chanter quelques fois. Aaah, que la vie est injuste.

Après s'être calmé, Shinji prit la main du jeune homme et le tira à lui dans un baisé passionné. Une fois séparé dû au manque d'air les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de s'éclipser discrètement dans la chambre du roux, qu'il fermèrent bien évidemment à clef, pour ne pas que certaines personnes envahissantes ne viennent les déranger.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit savoir. Doucement, les lèvres du blond quitta celle de son vis-à-vis afin d'explorer d'autres parties du corps tant désiré. Il commença par des baisers papillons sur le visage du plus jeune, puis descendit vers le cou de ce dernier et y laissa quelques marques afin de marquer le corps d'Ichigo comme étant sa propriété, qu'il regagnait enfin.

Une fois qu'il eu fait assez de marques à son goût, il déboutonna la chemise du roux qu'il fit glisser et qui tomba au sol. Ichigo laissa échapper quelques gémissement lorsque son amant s'attaqua au petit bout de chaire sur sa poitrine.

Ichigo repoussa Shinji jusqu'au lit où ils seraient installé plus confortablement qu'étant debout et contre la porte. Ichigo aurait suffisamment de courbatures le lendemain, alors autant éviter toutes positions désagréables.

La chemise du plus âgé connut le même traitement que sa consœur qu'elle rejoignit au sol. Shinji enleva ensuite le pantalon qu'Ichigo avait revêtit pour la petite soirée improvisée, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'y présenter en pyjama. Ce dernier se retrouva donc, en boxer, boxer qui allait bien vite disparaître car, celui-ci était le dernier rempart auquel le blond faisait face pour atteindre son but. Le bout de tissus disparut bien vie de la vue du vizard et ce dernier releval a tête afin de se gorger de la vision de son amant, nu, offert à lui.

Ichigo regardait Shinji avec un regard fiévreux retenant tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Il était d'une adorable teinte rouge parce que même si techniquement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait ensemble, Ichigo était toujours vierge. Et ça, Shinji s'en souvenait bien, il se fit donc le plus délicat et le plus doux possible.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Shinji prit ichigo en bouche se qui arracha un petit cri de plaisir au roux. Le blond commença de longs mouvements de va et viens sur le membre dressé de plaisir du jeune homme qui gémissait et soupirait de plaisir de plus en plus.

Le roux ne fit donc pas attention lorsque Shinji introduit un doigt dans son intimité, le blond en profita donc, pour en introduire un second qui fait se crisper un instant le plus jeune mais, qui se détendit lorsque l'ancien shinigami commença des mouvements de ciseaux afin de le détendre.

Ichigo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il recevait des vagues de plaisir de tout endroit et il ne pût s'empêcher de crier lorsque Shinji toucha son point sensible ce qui fit qu'il vint dans la bouche de Shinji qui avala le tout.

Shinji finit de se déshabiller et vint embrasser le roux encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui venait de le percuter.

_-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguer mon amour, parce que ça ne fait que commencer. _

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser langoureux. Auquel Ichigo répondit avec ferveur. Le jeune homme était incapable de répondre par des phrases cohérentes, les seuls sons qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres étaient des gémissements qui excitaient son amant.

Ce dernier retira ses doigts de l'antre de son amour et se plaça à l'entrée de ce dernier. Il le pénétra doucement et s'arrêta quand Ichigo se figeât de douleur. Cependant, il incita son compagnon à continuer par un léger coup de hanche.

Shinji finit par être complètement entré en Ichigo et commença de long mouvements de va et vient qui se firent tout d'abord doux puis de plus en plus violent, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se sentait venir et il remarqua qu'Ichigo était lui aussi prêt de la jouissance. Ils vinrent ensemble dans un dernier râle de pur plaisir.

Shinji se retira de l'antre chaude de son amant et se plaça à ses côtés, il rabattit ensuite les couvertures sur leurs corps entre-lacés. Il embrassa une dernière fois Ichigo avant que ce dernier ne s'endorme avec un petit sourire au lèvre, non sans lui avoir murmuré un « je t'aime » auquel il répondit. Le blond ne tarda pas à rejoindre le plus jeune dans un sommeil bien mérité, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant. Il était heureux, même si il savait que ces moments de répit ne seraient que de courtes durées.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, nous pouvions observer un groupe de personne les unes plus rouge que les autres excepté une brune avec des lunettes qui avait un regard lubrique. Celle-ci se tourna vers le reste du groupe, la main tendue devant elle avec un sourire ravi.

_-Je vous l'avais bien dit. Maintenant aboulez les yaoi et l'argent. J'ai gagné le pari !_

_A Suivre.._

Tadam ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je suis désolée pour la piètre qualité de mon lemon mais je ne suis absolument pas une experte en la matière... J'espère cependant, que ça vous aura plût.

Un tout grand merci à **Mikky, Ctofi1, Minimilie, Trinity07, Gaya972 et Hesymi **pour vos reviews.

Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ? Bisous bisous Rebornx3


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre mais plus un bonus. La mise en couple de Gin et de Byakuya. C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre s'est terminé d'une manière à ce qu'on pourrait encore écrire une suite mais je vous avoue que je n'ai plus trop d'idée pour tourner ça donc, je préfère vous laisser imaginer ce que vous voulez, au moins ça finit bien.

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre est un bonus et du grand n'importe quoi, c'est surtout pour passer un moment à rire (ou du moins je l'espère) et pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. En particulier pour mon obsédée.

Bonne lecture.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cela faisait bientôt une vingtaine d'année qu'Ichigo avait vaincu Aizen et était repartis dans son monde pour attendre d'y naître. Depuis ce jour, Byakuya avait quitté l'académie des shinigamis pour entrer dans la sixième division, sous les ordres de son grand-père en attendant de faire ses preuves pour que ce dernier puisse se retirer en paix afin de laisser Byakuya à la tête de la division.

Gin, quant à lui, avait rejoint lui aussi les rangs du Gotei 13, en intégrant la troisième division. Depuis sa rencontre avec Ichigo, ses relations avec les autres s'étaient quelque peu améliorées. Bien sur, il y avait Rangiku, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur mais il y avait également Byakuya Kuchiki qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique. Il fallait avouer que c'était d'une simplicité enfantine et que c'était vraiment amusant.

Il s'était donc fixé comme mission de découvrir touts les secrets honteux que pourrait cacher ce fier et froid noble qu'était Kuchiki. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait encore rien découvert qui soit un tant soit peu compromettant.

C'était un jour, par le plus grand des hasards qu'il fit LA découverte. Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans un des quartiers du Rukongai dans le simple but de faire une balade de santé – et pour une fois c'était vrai, pas comme les autres fois où il suivait Byakuya dans un but que je ne divulguerai pas – qu'il le vit.

Là, à quelque mètres de lui se tenait Byakuya Kuchiki devant une boutique qui avait pour enseigne une pancarte rose avec des petits dango auxquels on avait ajouté des yeux et une bouches. _Kawaii & Co._ Le magasin réputé dans toute la Soul Society pour être le paradis pour toutes jeunes filles fans de toutes ces choses mignonnes et pour la plupart _rose_.

Gin tenait le scoop du siècle voire même du millénaire, avec ça il aurait de quoi faire chanter Byakuya – dans tout les sens du termes.

C'est donc à pas de loup que Gin s'approcha de sa proie. Byakuya était méconnaissable dans son déguisement. En effet, il portait un vieux kimono déchirer sur le bas, une perruque de longs cheveux blancs – sans doute inspiré de Ukitake taîcho – et était bossu. Mais malgré ce déguisement il ne pouvait berner Gin qui l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Ainsi donc, en plus d'aimer les choses mignonnes, le jeune noble aimait se travestir, c'était bon à savoir. Gin adorerait le voir vêtu comme une infirmière ou encore comme les jeunes lycéennes qu'il avait pu voir dans le monde réel.

Il entra dans le magasin et observa discrètement le noble. Celui-ci c'était directement rendu à la caisse auprès du marchand. Il semblait lui demander quelque chose, l'argenté était trop loin pour entendre la conversation. Le marchand hocha la tête avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros paquet qu'il tendit à Byakuya.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et inspecta son contenu qui semblait lui convenir. Il referma la boite, paya le marchand et s'en alla, des étoiles dans les yeux, pu constater le jeune shinigami.

Il fallu quelque jour à Gin avant de pouvoir coincer Byakuya dans une des multiples ruelles du Gotei. Une fois que ce fut fait, il le regarda de son regard perçant avant de dire au noble qu'il était au courant de tout.

_-Au courant de quoi ? _Demanda Byakuya, un brin sceptique.

_-Oooh, pour ton petit ou plutôt tes petits secrets. Comme par exemple que tu aimes les choses mignonnes, roses et pleines de fanfreluches et qu'il n'y a pas trois jour que tu as été chercher l'édition limité et en grand format de la peluche Chappy. _

À ces mots, le jeune Kuchiki devint d'un joli rouge écrevisse qui donna l'envie à Gin de l'embrasser sur le champs. Oh, Gin s'était bien vite rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son vis-à-vis et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était mis en tête de le suivre durant son temps libre. Il pouvait de cette façon améliorer ses capacités d'espion mais aussi découvrir les plus noirs secrets de son amour caché.

_-Et que comptes-tu faire de ces informations ? _

_-Et bien, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être te faire chanter.. Qu'en penses-tu mon cher Byakuya ? _

_-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale renard. _

_-Merci du compliment ! _

Gin laissa apparaître son sourire sournois, ce qui eu pour effet de faire ressentir un frisson d'effrois dans le dos du Kuchiki.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les pires de la vie de Byakuya, il était totalement soumis aux ordres du renard – nouvellement surnommé – et devait faire toutes sortes de choses les plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Il avait d'abord dû les choses les plus basiques, lui apporter son dîner lors de leurs pauses et bien évidemment manger avec ce dernier. Puis subir les caprices de l'argenté jusqu'à l'appeler _Ginouchet_ et ce laisser appeler _B_ya-_chan_. Vous vous rendez compte de ces surnoms étranges et stupides ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait l'idée de se faire appeler _Ginouchet ? _Et en plus en public ! Il devait vraiment être tombé sur la tête pour lui demander cela. De plus, il avait vraiment honte de le dire, ça brisait son image froide et fière qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire.

Ensuite, Byakuya dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié ou encore du dégoût pour cet étrange personnage. Alors, après moult tentative pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, tentatives ratées puisqu'à chaque fois, soit quelqu'un venait les interrompre ou soit il était tellement gêné qu'il finissait par s'enfuir après lui avoir dit une bêtise mais cela semblait amuser l'argenté au plus haut point. C'est après avoir eu pitié du noble que Gin lui avait dit qu'il avait compris et que les sentiments de Byakuya étaient partagés.

Après cet épisode ô combien honteux pour le noiraud qu'il se mirent officieusement en couple. Et après quelques années qu'ils déclarèrent leur couple officiel, Byakuya avait attendu d'être à la tête de son clan et capitaine de la sixième division pour le faire, afin d'éviter toute réprimandes.

Mais même aujourd'hui tout deux restaient quand même assez discrets sur leur relation.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil le gênant, il se tourna lentement vers son amant qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Byakuya avait encore mal au reins suite à leurs ébats d'hier soir, Gin avait réussi à lui faire enfiler un uniforme de collégienne et à le faire l'appeler _« sensei », _il avait passé une agréable nuit mais le réveil était tout de suite moins agréable.

_-À quoi penses-tu ? _

_-Hm, je repensais à la façon dont j'avais découvert ton secret et à notre mise en couple. _

Le noble ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de remarquer l'air soucieux de son compagnon.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me sembles bien pensif Gin. _

Le Gin en question sourit à l'homme nu qui se trouvait dans son lit.

_-Rien, je me demandais juste où tu cachais touts tes « trésors » _

Le brun éclata purement et simplement de rire avant de se calmer bien vite et d'embrasser son amant.

_-Secret. _

Oui, c'était un secret qu'il devrait découvrir tout seul mais jamais il ne lui dirait où il cachait tout ça. Il serait sans doute surpris ou bien furieux si il savait que les peluches qu'il collectionnait et qu'il aimait tant se trouvait dans son bureau, à la troisième division. Après tout, c'était sa vengeance pour lui avoir fait faire toutes ces choses indignes d'une personne telle que lui. Et Byakuya Kuchiki était quelqu'un de rancunier même envers les personnes qu'il aimait.

**Fin.**

Tadam ! Et oui, c'est la fin. Et c'est du grand n'importe quoi avec un Byakuya OCC mais c'est tellement amusant. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir laisser des reviews, les mises en alertes et en favoris.

Encore merci, Rebornx3

Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ?


End file.
